Jack meets the Tooth Fairy
by FrosttheGuardian
Summary: the first of a four part series in which Jack Frost meets the Guardians before he was frozen. Tooth Fairy up first
1. Jack and the Tooth Fairy

A/N - Unfortunately i don't own any of this movie only the plot of this story.

Jack meets the Tooth Fairy.

"Mum!" Jack calls "come here quick!" Jacks mother quickly walks outside where snow flakes are falling as far as the eye can see.

"Yes darling was there something you wanted?" She bends down to get closer to jack, who is sitting by the shore of the lake.

"Mum I lost a tooth, it just fell out" He looked up at her, His big brown sparkly eyes shining up at her "what do I do with it?" His mum picks him up and carries him inside, sitting him down on a chair before kneeling down in front of him.

"Let me tell you a story about a very special person" Jack bubbling with excitement asks the question she was waiting to hear.

"Who mum" he asks leaning forward wanting to hear more " who is it?" his mother looks him deep in the eyes and says

"the Tooth Fairy" Jack plants a look of confusion on his face "no-no let me finish jack" she says, quickly cutting off the question he was about to ask. "legend has it, that if you put your lost tooth under your pillow at night-time she will come and take the tooth and leave a dollar" Jack has a stunned expression on his face before opening his mouth to ask a question. "before you ask so, because I know you so very well, Don't try to stay up and see her otherwise she won't come" his mum then walks off to make dinner while leaving jack sitting on his chair with a dejected look on his face.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

That night while Jack was getting ready for bed his mum came in and reminded him "Jack don't forget to leave your tooth under your pillow"

"I won't mum" A few minutes later his mum tucked him into bed and said goodnight, while Jack was anxious to see whether he could stay awake long enough to see the Tooth Fairy. Only to fall to the Sandman's call in a few seconds later.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sometime in the middle of the night

"oh I hate these!" a woman's voice whispers in the middle of the night. "why does his hand have to be around the tooth" the mysterious woman in question was none other then the Legend herself the Tooth Fairy.

"ugh" Jacks voice calls out while on the edge of sleep and reality, before he opened his eyes and got the biggest shock of his life. The Tooth Fairy was inches away from his own face. "AHHHHHH" he screams out only to pull his covers over his head to hide from the fairy. His scream scared the Tooth Fairy so bad she let out a tiny high-pitched squeal of her own "eeeeeppp" followed by her flying behind the foot of the bed.

"hello?" Jack called out crawling to the foot of the bed "Are you the Tooth Fairy miss?" he peers over the edge to get a better look when he hears her muttering

"no no no no no this can't be happening he can't see me!" She looked up and immediately she was stunned by his huge beautiful brown eyes.

"wow your pretty, are you the Tooth Fairy?" The Tooth Fairy gave a small giggle

"why thank you young sir, and yes I am the Tooth Fairy" she said with a smile "may I have your tooth please?" Jack quickly scrambled back to the top of his bed, threw his pillow to the side to grab the tooth. he got up out of the bed to walk around to stand right in front of her. He then handed her his tooth before saying,

"please take good care of my tooth" she smiled at him and dropped two shiny gold coins in his hands.

"I always do" the Tooth Fairy proceeded to step out onto the window ledge before turning around and giving jack a big smile. " don't forget to floss, Jack Frost" She then jumped out the window before flying off into the night sky.

A/N - this will hopefully be 1 of a 4 part series in which he will meet all the guardians before he was Frozen

FrosttheGuardian out :)


	2. AN

A/N

hey guys i know i said it was only gunna be a one-shot but i just need your opinion on which guardian to do next please feel free to send me a pm and the story with the most votes will hopefully be posted by monday at the lastest. also please check out my best-friends ff account Sapphire-Lights i personally think she is amazing and i hope you guys like her stories.

FrosttheGuardian out :)


End file.
